Infierno y Lujuria
by AkumaJane
Summary: Es un Jane/Alec. One-shot; trata sobre mi punto de vista acerca de lo que estos dos "hermanos" sienten hacia el otro. Incesto.


Los personajes de Crepúsculo (Twilight) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephine Meyer.

Infierno y Lujuria

Jane aunque sea un poco arrogante, tenía enterrados sentimientos hacia su gemelo. Alec ¡Qué bonito sonaba su nombre! Él tan calmado, tan pacífico… y tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Si Jane hubiera tenido la oportunidad de sonrojarse, lo hubiera hecho.

Alec había salido por orden de Aro a arreglar "ciertos asuntos" con unos vampiros nómadas que estaban causando estragos, precisamente en la afueras de su querida ciudad Volterra, Italia.

Y por supuesto que a Jane no le dejaron ir; a veces la pequeña se preguntaba si a sus amos les gustaba que sufriera. La respuesta era clara: por supuesto que si.

Había ocasiones especiales en las que los antiguos vampiros, permitían que ambos hermanos salieran para –como se ha dicho antes- "arreglar asuntos" con los vampiros rebeldes.

Pero en esta ocasión fue normal; Jane no podía ir y esto hacía que echara por los ojos chispas de ansiedad y desesperación.

Para no pensar por un rato, la chiquilla pensó en el día en que… estuvieron cerca de la muerte, la primera y única vez en que de verdad estuvieron al borde de morir.

Era una tarde en un pequeño pueblo, aunque no oscurecía del todo se podía apreciar que había pequeñas lucecitas, que si la veías más de cerca se convertían en las flamas de antorchas que combinaban a la perfección con la turba enfurecida que gritaba algo… lleno de determinación y odio.

—¡Mueran, desgraciados! — gritaba con odio alguien de cabello blanco.

—¡Quémenlos! ¡Solo Dios los podrá juzgar!

Esto y más era lo que esas personas enojadas y con cierto temor le vociferaban a dos pequeños no menos de 13 años, quienes estaban tristes.

—Tengo miedo, Alec — dijo la niña de cabellos castaños cortos a su gemelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé Jane, pero estaré aquí para siempre. Si tú caes, yo caeré contigo — le respondió con tono dulce.

—¿Por siempre?

—Por siempre, lo juro.

Eso tranquilizó a la chica quien había dejado de llorar y miraba con prepotencia los dos palos de madera, impotentes que se alzaban antes ellos con toda esa paja que sería consumida con ellos.

Los ataron con rudeza, cosa que le afectó más a Jane ya que le dolían sus muñecas. Alec con una mirada le dijo _"__No temas"_

Jane asintió y no se quejó. De hecho ya ni sentía las manos. Y se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba a la turba de gente clamando por su muerte, sin embargo podía observar que se movían sus bocas llenas de insultos dirigidos ambos por un vil accidente que nunca debió ocurrido… Pero las cosas pasan por algo.

Alec dejó de observar a su amada Jane y le llamaron la atención tres personas con capucha negra que estaban un poco apartados de la demás gente. Vio unos ojos rojos, y todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta; fue desatado y sintió algo que quemaba su interior… era como veneno…

Jane se detuvo precisamente ahí en el hilo de sus pensamientos ya que lo demás no le importaba por una razón: en la puerta de su habitación se hallaba de brazos cruzados Alec con cierta ¿lujuria?

Se acercó hacia él; le rodeo el cuellos con sus brazos y posó sus labios en los de su hermano para saber que fuera verdad y no una alucinación… su instinto no le falló _eran verdaderos._

Alec cerró la habitación con una mano… y sabía lo que otros humanos pensarían. ¿_Que si estaban locos?_ Eso podría ser verdad _¡Son unos niños!_ Eso también era cierto sin embargo algo que ellos no sabían era esto… eran dos adultos atrapados en el cuerpo de dos chicos adolescentes _¡Son hermanos!_ Jane pensó en eso simultáneamente a su hermano y ambos dejaron de besarse para perderse en la mirada del otro. Y después sonrieron.

Jane nunca se saciaría de Alec. Alec nunca se cansaría de Jane.

¿Qué importaba hacer pecados, si ya estás en el infierno?

Nada absolutamente nada, porque estás con la persona a quien amas y con eso basta ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, recibo críticas constructivas, halagos, etc.


End file.
